memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Turnabout Intruder
| date = 2269 | stardate = 5928.5 | episode = 3x24 | production = 60043-79 | airdate = | story = Gene Roddenberry | teleplay = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 5 by James Blish }} "Turnabout Intruder" was the 79th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 24th and final episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 3 June 1969. The episode was written by Gene Roddenberry and , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 5 by James Blish. Summary A self-hating woman and ex-lover of James T. Kirk has a double revenge: switch consciousnesses with Kirk and then kill Kirk in her "old body"! References Characters Episode characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Arthur Coleman • David Galloway • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • Janice Lester • Lisa • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] Novelization characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Howard Coleman • James T. Kirk • Janice Lester • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Benecia Colony • Beta Aurigae • Camus II • Starbase 2 Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons :starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • scientist • science officer Other references :anatomy • arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • government • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Appendices Related media This episode is later referenced in the TOS novel, Assignment: Eternity, as the novel takes place a week after this episode. The Star Trek: Enterprise novel What Price Honor? implies that the mind-swapping technology seen in this episode comes from a race called the Anu'anshee. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Requiem for Methuselah". turnaboutIntruderVHS.jpg|VHS cover. turnaboutIntruderLaserDisc.jpg|Laserdisc cover. tosVHSv40.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Savage Curtain" and " ". turnaboutIntruderVHS2.jpg|VHS cover. tosVHS3-8.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Savage Curtain" and " ". turnaboutCageDVD.jpg|DVD cover with "The Cage". Images Episode images kirk and Lester.JPG|Episode image. turnaboutintruder.jpg|Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov attend James T. Kirk's hearing. doctorLester.jpg enterprise orbits Camus II.JPG galloway 2269.jpg Adaptation images ent1701 Blish5.jpg crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701 Blish5corgi.jpg ent1701blish5corgi.jpg jtkBlish5.jpg ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline | after1 = last episode produced | type2 = episode | series2 = TOS | format2 = epair | before2 = All Our Yesterdays}} | after2 = The Cage | type3 = | series3 = anthology | name = Star Trek 5 | image = file:blish5.jpg | format3 = none | before3 = This Side of Paradise | after3 = Requiem for Methuselah | prevMB = Faces of Fire | nextMB = Captain's Personal Log | prevpocket = Faces of Fire | nextpocket = Assignment: Eternity | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = All Our Yesterdays}} | adafter1 = Captain's Personal Log }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3